Flame of Hope
by LisannaoftheSnow
Summary: Summary: This is my first fanfic! It's NaLi, my favorite couple! Please read! I'm not sure that NaLu fans or fans of other couples containing Natsu would enjoy this. I prefer positive comments and don't want to receive comments about how bad NaLi is. I hope that you enjoy it! Rated T because of attemped suicide and kissing


Summary: This is my first fanfic! It's NaLi, my favorite couple! If you are a NaLu fan, or ship Natsu with another person, please don't read! I would like only positive comments!

Lisanna walked onto the stage in Fairy Tail's guild. She held her guitar and sat down on the stool lying on the stage. She lowered the microphone to her level. She wore a golden silk dress with silver ruffles at the top and bottom of it. Her dress was covered with pink and blue ribbons. Lucy had called out Lyra to enhance Lisanna's performance. Lucy had become one of Lisanna's closest friends. Lisanna glanced at the rest of the guild members. Looking at them filled her with happiness until she saw a certain pink-haired mage talking to Lucy. Lisanna was filled with sadness. As the lights dimmed, she tried to hold back her tears. As Lyra strummed the first chords on her harp, Lisanna strummed her guitar and started to sing.

~I've always watched you, even from miles away~

~My heart beats for you, no matter how far away~

~But you never saw me for more than a friend~

~My disappearance brought our friendship to an end~

~I stare at you, wishing we were the way we were before~

~You stand there, oblivious, laughing and chatting to her~

~I feel envy, something I've never felt before~

~I used to be that close to you~

~When we were younger, I used to feel a flame of hope~

~Maybe you would like me, I felt the flame grow stronger~

~But now, the flame has withered and died~

~My flame of hope, it's gone forever~

~I feel like there's no point in living now~

~My heart, shattered to pieces~

~Why should I live if I see I've been replaced~

~There's no point in living now...~

Tears were pouring down Lisanna's face. She covered her face and raced down the steps of the stage and out the guild door. She ran and ran until she reached the ocean. She looked back at the guild.

"Good bye, Fairy Tail. I truly loved all of you, but there's no point in living anymore. I love you Natsu, Mira-nee, Elf-nii, Master," Lisanna smiled tearfully. Suddenly she spotted a flash of blue and pink flying toward her.

"Lisanna, what are you crying?" Natsu questioned trying to think.

"Lisanna, why?" Happy said frowning because Lisanna was crying.

"I'm sorry, I love you Natsu, but you love Lucy, not me. There's no point of living anymore. I love you too, Happy. Tell Mira-nee, Elf-nii, and Master I love them. Tell Lucy she was a really good friend. Good bye, Natsu, Happy," Lisanna cried. She forced herself to jump into the ocean and not to struggle to the surface for air. She knew this was for the best. A second later, everything blacked out.

Lisanna opened her eyes. 'This must be heaven' she thought. For some reason, heaven looked a lot like Fairy Tail. She smiled. Maybe life in heaven would be as good as life on Earthland. She looked around and saw that she was in the Fairy Tail Infirmary. She looked to see Natsu sitting by her bed. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you okay, Lisanna?" Natsu looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I'm still alive," Lisanna gasped. She ran to the exit. Just as she made it to the front door Natsu jumped in front of her.

"No, Lisanna! Don't try that again," Natsu whispered.

"It's only for the better! You clearly love Lucy! It would kill me to see you with someone else! Just let me go," Lisanna cried as she tried to struggle out of Natsu's grasp. Natsu held her tighter.

"Lisanna, you have it all wrong. The one I love... the one I love is you. Please don't attempt suicide," Natsu looked away. Lisanna was shocked.

"I-I-I love you, too, Natsu." Lisanna smiled. Natsu grinned back. He pulled her in gently and kissed her. Just then, Lucy and Happy came in. Lucy was stunned.

"Eek! I'm so happy for you Lisanna, Natsu, but if you don't mind, could you do this in a more private place?" Lucy blushed.

"He llllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeessssssssssss you!" Happy cheered flying around the love birds. Natsu and Lisanna blushed.

"Come on, Happy! Don't disrupt the love birds," Lucy smirked as she dragged Happy out of the room. When the door closed, Natsu spoke again.

"Lisanna, would you be my girlfriend?" Natsu smiled at the love of his life. Lisanna blushed again.

"Of course, Natsu," Lisanna grinned as Natsu kissed her once more.


End file.
